One Life Stand
by ReNut
Summary: Heartborken, confused. Their lives are hanging in the air, they needed resolving. N/B. Slightly book based. Rated M for occasional adult themes.
1. One Life Stand

_A/N - Yo :) This is my first time writing in English, I know it's horrible, but I guess there is no use in complaining about it, since I never tried. So this is me trying my best. I'm intending to continue the story, if it's not too terrible, I'd like to get some reviews, it will obviously help me alot, I'm definitely looking for improvement._

_The story is rated T, it may change in further chapters due adult content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl (in the forms of books or the series), but if I would, Nair love would be all over the place ;)_

**_

* * *

_**

**One life stand **

Nate was sitting alone at the bar, drinking his last drink, at least he promised himself it would. It was only the beginning of the charity event, and he already had five scotch glasses, he didn't intend to get drunk, not today.

He had that job interview tomorrow morning. He had all that money and his own apartment, but to actually get a job would ease his grandfather mind.

It was a year after everyone graduated from college. Since they were all so busy, he didn't talk to any of his friends for over six months. Serena was in LA. Filming a movie of some sort, he didn't really know. She was engaged to Dan for two years now, they seemed happy (at least from what he could see through their Face Book accounts). Chuck and Blair were involved, again. He didn't hear from them much. Maybe once in a while in one of those events that his mom still insisted he would go to.  
He couldn't stand hearing on their relationship, it was all too fucked up, they were both so manipulative and evil to each other, it was their sickened way to express their feelings.

Nate thought it would never work, although some of the reason he wanted to believe so, was a part of him still thinking about her. He hasn't resolved those feelings yet, if there were any. Actually, he never resolved what ever it was to resolve since they graduated from High School. It was still there, she scratched her territory over his heart many years ago, and it wouldn't fade away. They never even had a proper closure.

They slept together two years ago, comforting each other over a breakup they both experienced. At the time, Nate dated this girl for six months. He barely even remembers her name, and Blair broke things with Chuck, again.

They haven't really spoken to each other since. There was nothing to talk about. They weren't really friends anymore, so it's not like they have something to ruin except history.

Nate looked around, hoping to spot at least one of his old friends. sitting alone at the bar wasn't really his plan, although most of the beautiful society girls were looking at him. He was so used to that, he didn't even bother to smile politely at any of them, leaving them disappointed. Suddenly, he managed to recognize an old time friend, Jeremy was his name?  
He didn't even remember his name, but it was better than nothing. He hopped off his chair, leaving the glass on the bar approaching Jeremy, or what's his name. When he was a few steps away from him, he had to stop, only because his 'friend' was leaving the party with a girl in each of his arms. He felt disappointed, he was that desperate for company. He wasn't able to manage a proper conversation with anyone these days, everybody seemed so busy and distracted.  
Nate slowly went back to his bar chair. The bartender greeted him for coming back and offered him another drink. Nate just frowned at him, ignoring his offer.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a beautiful brunette entering the room. He didn't recognize what she was wearing, he wasn't all big at fashion, but her red gown dress was probably expensive, and the whole room seemed to look at her as she passed, her heels knocking on the wooden floor. He couldn't decide if it was his imagination, but the room quitened in an istant. She was approaching the bar.

Nate recognized Blair instantly as she sat by his side at the bar, signaling for the bartender the keep coming with drinks.

"Hello Nathaniel" she said softly, moving her gaze slowly at him. If she was any other girl, he could have swore she was checking him out in his Armani suite, but he couldn't tell, she looked distracted.

"Hi Blair", he said, trying to sound casual, not to reveal his excitement by mistake.

She downed her Martini at once, playing with the olive with her tongue before eating it.  
He stopped breathing for a moment, trying to replay that scene in his head all over again. She reminded him of wine, she was better looking as time flew by.  
"Can we skip the 'Catching Up' part? All I need is a drink every three minutes and a good laugh, that would do", she said while sending a glare to the bartender, who was too slow for her taste in mixing her another drink.

"Sure, whatever", he said, glad she was forward as usual, not much has changed.

They set in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other presence, there was no need to talk that much when it came to them, they read each other minds most of the time, knowing exactly what to say when it seemed right.

Nate didn't want to break the silence, though she did request for a good laugh along with her drinks, but it wasn't necessary.

It was her fifth drink already, and Nate noticed she was getting tipsy, as she moved her hips to the beat of the music playing. He was quite sure he never saw her drunk before. Sure, they would all drink from the age of fifteen, but she never got drunk around him, it wasn't 'lady like'.

Suddenly she came up, moving towards the dance floor.

"Hey, where are you going?" he shouted at her. She simply waved him off and he decided not to follow, she seemed confident. He didn't want to mess with the epic Blair Waldorf when she's drunk anyway. She looked like she needed her time alone.

She began to dance by herself, everybody spared a look, she was the only one dancing.

Dancing for a few minutes, her dance became somewhat seductive, as she removed the pin from her hair, releasing it to fall on her petite shoulders. She was moving her hips to the song, getting lower to the floor by the moment.

In a matter of seconds, Nate could sense every man in the room looking at her, he wasn't suprised. He couldn't get his eyes off of her either.

It was only a matter of time until one of them will approach her, and will eventually drag her into his hotel suite. She didn't look like she would mind if anyone would take advantage of her. She was there because she wanted to.

Suddenly he felt rage, he felt the need to run over to her, grab her in his arms and put her in bed, so she could sleep. He wasn't protective of anyone since he finished high school, it was refreshing. He also thought about putting her in bed and doing other stuff, but it wasn't that much of a heroic thought at the moment, so he pushed the thought away.

One moment too long has passed, and he sensed a good looking guy leaving his drink at the bar, and taking his first steps over to Blair.

Time for action.


	2. Destination Unknown

_A/N - Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the story, it means alot to me. I'm not going to update daily, this is probably happening because I'm full of ideas right now, which caused me to write some chapters in advance. I'm still trying to figure out where is this going, any advice and requests for plot lines will be great! Enjoy reading and don't forget, R&R! Thanks :)_

**Destination Unknown**

Nate paced quickly towards Blair. He frowned, not sure of what he was doing. It felt right at the moment, he felt the need to save her, though he wasn't sure why he felt she needed to be saved. He hasn't spoken to her in a long time, he had no idea what had happened with Chuck and why she was acting the way she did, but he had nothing to lose.

That slime ball of a guy already reached her, dancing behind her. He moved his hands along her hips as he kept her close to his body.

She seemed to enjoy his touch, dancing even sluttier than before, grabbing the guy's hands and moving them along her body.

"A word", Nate simply said when he reached to the both of them.

"She's occupied dude, can't you see?" the guy smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'm 'occupied' Nathaniel", she sent a glare toward him, making him shiver.

"Not anymore", he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of sight, to a hallway nearby.

"What the fuck, Nate?" she hissed, unaware that no one could hear her anyway.

"What are you doing?" he asked, releasing her wrist and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dancing, what's wrong with you?" she tried to say in a serious tone, which instead, came out with a giggle. She was way too drunk to have this conversation.

"I think it's time for us to leave"

"Yeah, OK" she shrugged, surprisingly not resisting. Nate found it weird, It wasn't Blair talking, she would usually stand on her toes, trying to reach his height, yelling at him for embarrassing her around people.

"I'll call my driver, I'll escort you home" he said, starting to walk away towards the ball room exit.

"Actually…"

"What is it?"

"I don't really have a 'home' to go to, I kind of stormed out from there a few hours ago, I can't really get back there".

Nate imagined she moved in with Chuck after graduation, and since her parents moved to California three years ago, she basically had no where to go.

"You can crash in my place as long as you need" he said quietly, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. Her naked body underneath him flashed before his eyes, as he recalled the events of that night two years ago.

"Thanks, I could use some company which is not the Basshole right now" she shrugged and walked beside him.

It was early December and Manhattan was already freezing. Nate pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Blair's shoulders.

"Thanks" she responded, blushing a little, she was still embarrassed about the whole situation, which included her long lost high school boyfriend, taking care of her although they didn't interact in months, especially after that night they spent together two years ago.

As the car arrived, Nate opened the door for her. She slid inside the car, and before entering beside her, he sighed heavily, what the hell was he doing?

They were silent during the ride, traffic was a bitch and it seemed they'll have to be in the car for a while. Nate stared blankly at the ceiling, he wasn't able to think straight for an hour now, her presence had it's effect on him.

He felt something heavy on his shoulder, and he noticed Blair leaned her head on him. He thought she fell asleep, but she was very much awake.

"Hey" he said quietly, wrapping his arm over her shoulders, he could sense she was in the verge of tears. But she didn't cry, she's Blair Waldorf for god's sake, she's stronger than this, there's no way she's going to cry.

"I'm really sorry you know. About… everything" she said, staring at the floor.

"Hey, that's OK. There's nothing to be sorry for, you know I'm here for you". She nodded quietly.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes. Nate felt he needed to say something, though it's probably the worst timing in the world, considering her being drunk. He was afraid she won't remember any of the events that occurred tomorrow morning, but he just had to say something.

"Hey, Blair, I…"

He stopped, looking down at her. She finally fell asleep, in his arms. She looked like an angel, breathing heavily, her porcelain skin was shiny. Teardrops decorating her sleeping face. Gingerly, he rubbed his thumb on each of her cheeks, sweeping the tears away. As they finally arrived to his building, Nate didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. Eventually, he decided that he has to wake her, she needed a proper bed to sleep on.

Gently he removed his arm around her, causing her to stir a bit, trying to make her self comfortable once again. He lowered his head toward her, whispering her name a few times until she woke up, looking so sad suddenly.

"Carry me" she whispered to him when he opened the car's door. The Blair he knew would defiantly say that, maybe things didn't really change after all.

He nodded at her, carrying her into the elevator. During the ride to his apartment she managed to fall asleep once again, her head buried into his chest. He was afraid to change his breath beat, not to wake her up. He opened the door to the apartment, putting her on his bed, and covering her with warm blankets, she didn't move, she was deeply asleep.

He sensed he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The thought of her on his bed made him dizzy; it made it harder for him to realize what he was feeling. He lusted for her, that was for sure alright, and that heartache he used to feel too many years ago returned for a moment, leaving him more confused than ever.


	3. Action Reaction

A/N - Nothing much to say this time, I'm trying to improve, I hope it shows :) Please review! It means alot to me, I'd like to get some pointers for the plot. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Action Reaction**

"Oh, for the love of god", that's the first thing Blair managed to say when she finally woke up, sitting down on the bed, not opening her eyes yet. She felt her head was a minute away from exploding. She sniffed the air for a moment, recognizing that particular aftershave smell she liked, filling up her nostrils. As she slowly opened her eyes, the whole room around her filled her with nostalgia, of them laughing on that same bed, drinking champagne and then suddenly kissing.

She dropped back to the bed, afraid to deal with reality right now. She felt so tired emotionally, and she didn't even have a plan, she felt like an outcast of her own life, much like Dan Humphrey at the UES. She's Blair Waldorf, she always has a plan, what's wrong with her?

She sat down slowly, bringing each leg to the floor, she felt so weak lately, which was out of character if you asked any of her friends, she were always active, not sleeping all weekend long and eating Haagen-Dazs, which she often did in the last few weeks.(Along with Audrey Hepburn movies, of course, she wasn't that out of character).

She stood in front of a full length mirror, examining her self. She looked awful, her dress was rumpled, her make up was all smudgy, and her hair looked like a big mess of curls, what the hell?

Gently, she opened Nate's closet, afraid he's in the next room, hearing every single move she does.

She opened a side door at the closet, not aware it's where he kept his old stuff. She looked at a couple of Brown sweatshirts, four or five dusty boxes, and a green cashmere sweater hanging out of reach. It looked like a warm one, so she picked it while jumping slightly on the floor, it was higher than she thought, but she finally managed to catch it. She unzipped her dress and pulled the sweater over her head. She stood there for a moment, feeling something cold on her right wrist. She pulled the sleeve up, trying to find the cold object. And there it was, a golden heart pin. Fuck fuck fuck. She suddenly felt so stupid, feeling the need to peel the sweater off and throw it out the window. She didn't have the time to do that though.

Nate's head popped across the door, as he glanced at her. She wore that facial expression he always found funny, that horrified look. All of a sudden he began to laugh out lout, tears coming down his eyes. He missed it so much, he didn't laugh for so long. She looked at him, sending him a death glare, her hand turning into a fist.

"Whoa, sorry, I just…" he said, still laughing, taking a few steps back from her.

She didn't really care that he saw her half naked, she cared about the sweatshirt, that was so horribly wrong and inappropriate.

"Get out you perv, I'm changing!" she yelled at him while closing the bedroom's door in his face.

She could hear he was still laughing, what an idiot.

Nate was still sweaty from the running session. He didn't sleep all night, and he had to reschedule his job interview, he couldn't possibly show up after a sleepless night. He filled two mugs with coffee, his shirt hanging on his shoulder.

Blair came out of the bedroom, grabbed her coffee and sat across the living room, on the window. She looked down the street, where people always seemed rushing, it reminded her of how clueless she was.

As Nate checked the fridge, she took a glimpse at him. He was still good looking as she remembered, still definitely in shape. He turned around at her, catching her glimpse. He blushed for a second, and then said, "And I'm the perv", he chuckled.

She turned around, her face turned pink. "Whatever, get dressed at least, there's a lady in the room."

"You're hardly a lady with my cloths on you, that's just so inappropriate" he raised his eyebrow at her while chuckling. He pulled his shirt on while smiling, and sat in front of her, on the window.

"Need some Aspirin?" he guessed when she pouted due her painful headache.

"That would be great".

He grabbed her some Aspirin from the drug cabinet, and filled her glass of water.

"Thanks" she said quietly, shoving the pill into her mouth quickly.

"So, why am I here anyway?"

"Well, you kind of implied you have no where to go to, so I suggested you'll spend the night in here".

She rolled her eyes. He made it sound like it was a pity sleepover. She could easily rent a room in a hotel, she didn't need his pity.

"Nothing happened, right?" she asked in a fierce look. She was pretty sure nothing happened between them, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Nope", he felt like he was lying to her, though nothing really happened, except that movement in his heart earlier, which returned right now.

She no longer wore his green cashmere sweater, she wore a Brown sweatshirt instead. he wondered if it reminded her of anything.

_Blair headed to the closet, pulling a green sweater and shoving it through her head, she was so tiny, it looked like a dress on her. __She climbed onto his bed, chuckling. She told him to peel the sweater off her, and so he did, they were so drunk._

It probably didn't, she was too drunk that night, and she possibly didn't remember any of the details, which apparently meant a lot to him. Sometimes he wondered if it was meaningless for her, if all she needed was to forget, and she used him because he was there.

"I'm going to go" she said, getting up from the window.

"Where are you going?" he asked, he was thinking about offering breakfast.

"Home, where else?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I just thought you… never mind, let me call my driver".

"No need, I'll catch a cab, thanks anyway". It already looked like a walk of shame to her, with his driver taking her home. Chuck wasn't naive; he would figure things out instantly.

"Alright then, let me catch you a cab at least".

Nate was pissing her off, she didn't want him to escort her. He was acting like a gentleman, and it wasn't necessary. After today it will be probably another couple of months until they'll meet again, possibly by accident. She narrowed her eyes while nodding.  
He hailed her a cab instantly. As he paid the driver, he realized he had no idea what her address was.

"The Empire hotel please" she said with unease.

Of course it was the Empire, where else would Chuck live? Nate thought to himself, his lips turning into a thin line, though he quickly changed his expression to a smile, he didn't want her to see. He was a terrible liar, as she mentioned many times before.

"Hey, good catching up" he said, half-smiling at her.

"Yeah" she said, sending him the exact same smile he gave her.

He leaned down and kissed her on the chick. The kiss was way longer than it needed to be, and it lingered on her skin, like a burn. And then he turned around and started to walk away.

What was that all about?


	4. Let's Twist Again

_A/N: Hey people! Just wanted to wish you all happy holidays! As you noticed, the story revolves in a timeline similar to ours, so you can expect a New Year's chapter to follow this one :) I hope you like it! Please review. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Let's Twist Again**

"Leave me alone Chuck", Blair said while grabbing a huge suitcase over their bed.

"I'll ask once more, where have you been?" Chuck said nonchalantly, stirring the ice cubes in his scotch glass, typically.

"None of your business" she hissed.

"How is that none of my business? _I am_ your boyfriend", he smirked at her. He liked to use the term boyfriend; he knew it reminded Blair how hard it was for her to finally tie him down.

"Wait, where the fuck are you going?" he asked again, now noticing that she was packing.

"As far away from you as I possibly can" she responded coldly.

"And where is that exactly?"

"A hotel, until I'll find an apartment" she said, while shoving any piece of clothing she spotted into the suitcase.

"You _are_ in a hotel Blair" he shrugged at her.

"I mean a hotel you possibly doesn't own you jackass" she glared at him.

"You do realize I'm friends with every hotel owner in Manhattan, right?"

"You won't let me sleep in a bench at Central Park, now would you?" she grimaced at the thought of her sleeping on a bench, covered by newspapers. Ew.

"Fine, let me know when you're done with your shenanigans. Give me call when you realize you're nothing without me by your side", he said, while walking away from her.

"In your dreams asshole!" she shouted at him, as she heard the door shut.

In the past five years, all she could see was Chuck. It was always Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Fighting, manipulating and breaking up, though the make up sex was just as good.

In her way home, as the cab honked at the traffic, she realized she was never single, not entirely at least. Sure, she graduated from college, she was now working on her own law firm, but she wasn't happy. Chuck was a magnet, he was a bad influence, but she kept coming back, and she didn't know why. She figured that she needed to be on her own for a while, and now's the perfect time to start doing so.

She grabbed her suitcase; it was now full of cloths by now, and pretty heavy. She walked towards their suite door, looking around; this was probably the last time she'll visit in here, at least for a while. She realized she forgot her purse, and looked around the room, searching for it. But then she figured she didn't even hold the purse during the cab ride.

Oh god, it was at Nate's.

She mused at the thought of seeing Nate for the second time today, it was weird enough to see him two days a week.

She grabbed her phone.

**Wanna get 2gether for drinks? B.**

One whole minute has passed, and she was worried he was going to reject her. Maybe he was pissed at her ungrateful behavior earlier.

**Sure, where? N.**

She exhaled deeply, somehow relieved.

**The Empire, in an hour, bring my purse with you, K? B.**

Nate wasn't sure what he was doing, he just saw her an hour ago, but couldn't be more excited to see her again. He already planned to see her today anyway, he realized she forgot her purse and wanted to return it.

**Got it, see you in a bit. N. **He texted, while looking for something suitable to wear, he wanted to look good for their date. Wait, it wasn't a date, why would he think it is?

It was barely noon, but Blair wanted to dress up. Not for Nate… for herself, right. She pulled a strapless black cocktail dress out of her closet, and examined herself in it, she looked fabulous. Maybe it was the new single sign over her forehead, shining and sparkling. She slid into her Manolo Blahnik's stilettos, it was almost time.

He was already sitting at the bar when she arrived. She scanned him before sitting down beside him, he looked good, she almost forgot how he knew how to dress up, just like a typical UES boy.

"Hey there" he smiled at her with his famous Nate Archibald smile, which usually caused her to melt for a second, but didn't this time, it just made her nervous.

Before she could respond, he handed her the purse, "Here you go" he said, still smiling at her.

"Thank you", she said, while forcing a weak smile at him, she was still nervous.

"So… can I buy you a drink or something?" he glanced at her while signaling to the bartender.

"A glass of wine would be fine" she responded. He nodded at her, ordering the wine for her and a glass of the finest scotch for himself. She wondered since when did he pick the scotch habit; he was never _that_ type of guy.

"Well –"

"Look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I'm pretty messed up these days", she said, not letting him finish his sentence.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I already noticed that".

"How are things with Chuck anyway?"

"As usual I'm afraid", she rolled her eyes, "I'm currently working to find a decent apartment to live in, I'm fed up with hotels".

"I have a friend who works in real estate, I guess he could help."

"Sure, I'd like that. I hope I'll find something before Christmas".

"He's pretty good in what he does, I'll talk to him today, and hopefully he could help."

She took a sip from her wine; it was bitter and reminded her of her current life, messed up with no destination.

"So I guess I'll go now" she said while opening her wallet in order to pay.

"Don't, it's on me" he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. Electric shock paralyzed her.

She nodded at him, speechless.

She was already inches away from the hotel doors when he shouted her name. "Hey! Wait a second".

She turned around, only to watch him run over to her.

"We should… meet again, or something like that, you know", he said breathlessly.

"Nate…"

"No, please. Just listen to me. I know that things between us aren't exactly… well you know. But I really miss you, as a friend."

Her face softened a bit. "Yeah, ok then. Give me a call sometime" she smiled at him. She missed him as well.

He smiled back at her, watching as she left the building.

_Two days later…_

"Beer? Nate offered to Blair, holding a six pack out of the fridge.

"Ew Nate, I thought you knew me better than this for a change".

"I do", he chuckled. "But this is a soccer game, its beer or nothing".

She rolled her eyes at him. She suddenly had no idea what was she thinking when she agreed to the whole thing. She hated soccer, and she definitely hated beer.

"Fine, throw me one", she finally gave up, catching the bottle that he threw at her.

It was a start. They started some kind of a platonic relationship, something they never really had, and she liked it, she really did.


	5. Go on, say it

_A/N - Hey guys. So this one is a little short, but it's an early New Year's Eve chapter. This one is dedicated to all of the awesome people in our one and only Nair Thread in GGI. I love you guys 3 P.S - Someone asked about the chapter titles. Those are indeed a few of my favorite songs :)_  
_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it. Keep coming with those and enjoy reading!_

_

* * *

_

"The apartment looks…"

"Empty", Blair finished Nate's sentence.

"Actually, I was going to say awesome, but I guess empty will do", Nate grinned.

"Yeah well, your friend got me a great deal", she said, while sitting on the kitchen counter. He followed her and sat beside her.

"So, are you buying or renting?"

"I guess I'll rent for now, I'm just not sure if I'll –"

"Move back with Chuck?"

She blushed. "I'm not moving back with the Mother Chucker anytime soon, I'm just not sure about the apartment thing".

"You never even told me what happened between you guys this time", he shrugged.

"Oh, the usual. Like him flirting with every girl he sees, in front of me".

"That's just so –"

"Typical?" she shrugged.

"You should really stop cutting off me sentences, though it is typical of Chuck" he chuckled.

She smiled at him, he always understood her.

Two weeks passed by since their encounter in the charity event, and they've been hanging out a lot since. They watched movies, got together for drinks and shop together. Basically everything they have done when they were together years ago, minus the intimate part. Nate had that familiar feeling when Blair was around; everything seemed in place, everything fell right where it belonged. He felt more of a grownup with his own choices.

"Congrats on the new job by the way".

"Thanks, although I'll have to give you some credit on pushing me toward that interview, I never thought they'll accept me".

"Why wouldn't they? You're talented, responsible and your good looks probably didn't bother the interviewer", she smirked at him.

It was his turn to blush. "Hey! I had no idea she's going to be a woman, I'd probably put some more thought of what I was wearing".

"What's wrong with the suite I picked up for you before the interview?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing wrong, though I'm pretty sure she'd prefer me without a suit at all", he chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Archibald", she rolled her eyes.

Blair still had a lot of shopping to do, furniture mostly. She was tired of living in that hotel, though Nate suggested she'll sleep at his place a couple of days before the moving day, an offer she gently refused. The events that occurred two years ago still bothered her. She felt they were avoiding a proper conversation about this, and until then, she had to avoid sleeping at his place, even if they didn't share the same bed. She wasn't sure where they were heading, but she liked being Nate's friend. Serena was far away and she had no one to talk to, it was a refreshing change.

"It's New Years Eve, please tell me you're going out", Nate asked Blair over the phone few days later.

"Actually, I'm not feeling like going out tonight".

"What do you mean? You have to go out! You can't just stay home".

"Yes I can. I still have that power shortage and some painting to do".

"Fine, at least let me come over, you can't spend New Years Eve alone, Blair".

"Don't you have any friends to spend the evening with?" she chuckled.

"Actually, no. But thanks for the reminder!"

"Bring the champagne!" she grinned and hung up.

"Hey, you're a little early. Still no power though, I'm hanging on candles."

"That's ok", he smiled at her. "Here's a late Christmas gift", he said while handing her a little red gift box.

"Oh, you didn't have to!" she smiled politely. Why didn't _she_ bring him anything? It was unlike her to forget christmas gifts. Maybe because she had no one to buy gifts for except Chuck for the past few years.

"What is it?"

"Open it!"

Blair quickly ripped the package, she was curious. Nate was always good with his choice of presents.

"Whoa, easy cow girl!" Nate laughed while watching at her.

"I know it's a gift, and I'm not supposed to complain, not that i'm complaining, but… a camera?" she raised her eyebrows at him and then frowned at the digital camera.

"Yeah. It's kinda useful. You could take pictures of your new apartment. The view from you apartment is pretty amazing when it's getting dark. And you can also take pictures of the gorgeous me", he smirked at her.

"You're not that gorgeous, but I guess I could use a camera", she offered him a wide smile.

Two hours later, Nate struggled to release the champagne bottle's cork.

"Careful with that!" Blair yelled at him from the kitchen. "You'll break something and I'll rip your head off!" He laughed at her cautious behavior, It was typical Blair.  
When the cork finally came undone, he poured the champagne into two glasses and handed her one.

"Turn on the camera! We still have 5 minutes until countdown", Nate gestured at the new camera laying on the hall table.

Blair turned the camera on, and pressed on film mode.

"Smile to the camera you moron!" she laughed when he pretended to lick the lens.

"So this is New Years, and Blair called me a moron, I guess I have five minutes to forgive her", he smirked at the camera.

She stick her tongue, and handed him the camera.

"Put the camera down, it's almost countdown", she said while sitting in the couch beside him.

He sat the camera down on the table and turned to her, holding his champagne glass.

"10!" he shouted, with many other people down the street. They clancked their glasses.

"9!" she smiled at him.

She suddenly figured out there were five more seconds for her to run. The kiss was obvious, but was it Inevitable? She didn't know what it's going to take; she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Nate felt the urge to kiss her; he didn't even realize he leaned down to her even before the countdown was over.

"2!" people shouted from the street.

Nate already brushed his lips over Blair's. It was a slow kiss, a gentle one. He wanted to cherish it for the time being, he wasn't sure he'll have the opportunity to kiss her ever again. She responded by kissing him back, as he cupped her face in his palms.

All of a sudden they pulled away, only to hear everyone crying out "Happy New Year!"

Their noses met as she kissed him once again, she couldn't get enough of him, and he needed her that exact moment like he never needed anyone before. They kept kissing, smiling at each other through the candle lights.

"Happy New Year", he whispered to her between kisses.

The power shortage was over in an instant.


	6. State of our affairs

_A/N - Hey guys! Happy New Year's! Here's the other part of the New Year's fiasco, hope you'll like it :) Please review and don't pass out before the countdown, you may pass out after the kiss, it's a number one rule! Enjoy reading :)_

__

* * *

**State of our affairs**

They made out like High School teenagers, kissing and groping each other, touching every inch of each other's body. They didn't stop for air, and they didn't even notice the power was back on.

They kissed for ten whole minutes, ignoring the noise from down the street of flying cheap champagne corks and screaming people. They were in their own world, in a pink little bubble.

Nate realized this is the happiest he has been for a whole of two years, and that's just because he was falling for her all over again. Maybe.

He loved the way she was always so organized and neat. He loved the way she rolled her eyes at him when he said something stupid. He loved how she groped his butt right about now.

Blair's mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything, she has done enough thinking earlier, and she chose not to run, a wise choice apparently. His touch picked up all of her broken pieces, she felt whole again, at least for now.

For the first time in ten minutes, Nate pulled away, just to look in her beautiful blue eyes, he felt he was slowly drowning in her, if it was up to him, he wouldn't let go of her ever again. She started to unbutton his shirt, in order to feel his warm body on hers. It was so cold outside, but so warm inside, with him.  
He smiled at her, shrugging off his dress shirt. He was now on top of her, on her living room sofa, careful not to crash her with his weight. She touched every muscle on his chest and his abdomen, while her other hand fisted his hair eagerly.

In response, he opened her blouse only a little, just to tease himself. It revealed her red lace demi-bra, definitely his favorite color from now on.  
His other fingers ran over her thighs, just under her skirt, making her slightly moan. This was all so much; he didn't expect any of this to happen.

"Hey…" she whispered in his ear, while he kissed and nipped her neck.

"Mmm?" he answered, still busy with her neck.

"Chuck is supposed to come over in an hour or so, we might want to take this into the bedroom", she grinned at him while he pinched her butt cheek.

"What?" Nate went back to her lips which he couldn't resist kissing at least one more time. He didn't hear what she said earlier.

"I said Chuck is coming in an hour, so we might want to move this into my bedroom", she repeated, slightly more aloud.

His eyes widened a bit as he stared at her. He began to process the whole thing, not sure what to do or say. He wasn't sure why it didn't seem to bother her. She wanted to sleep with him and meet Chuck right after.

He pulled away from her, getting up from the sofa. He picked up his shirt from the floor and started to button it once again, although it came off of him only a minute before.

Blair's expression was utterly confused, she frowned at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

He ignored her question. "Is Chuck still your boyfriend?" he stared at her, now realizing he should have asked before.

"What? What are you talking about?" she looked even more confused than before, if it was possible. "Stay, where are you going?" he didn't budge.

She sat up on her couch, fixing her slightly open blouse; she figured he had no plan to open in anymore. He looked down at her and sat next to her, careful not to touch her by accident.

"Blair, is he?" he repeated his question.

"No. I mean… I don't know. We never really…" Oh god. They never sorted their relationship status. They never even broke up officially.  
She felt like the dumbest girl in the entire world.

He already stood up and walked towards the door.

"Nate…"

"Don't. It's ok, I should have known better".

He closed the door behind him, leaving her on the verge of tears.

"God dammit", Blair cursed under her breath, grabbing the champagne bottle. She was better off drunk, at least for now. Maybe she'll forget about what just happened.

She couldn't. Nate's lips still burned on hers, leaving a mentally confusing mark on her.

Nate paced as quickly as he could, to no where in particular. Eventually he found himself running. People greeted him with a drunken Happy New Year's as he passed by them. He felt so stupid. Of course she didn't break things with Chuck; it was always them standing in his way of happiness, his happiness with Blair. He stopped running near a familiar bar he used to visit years ago. He walked into the bar, panting and breathing heavily, he must have looked like a junky, but he didn't care.

"Jack on the rocks", he said to the bartender before sitting. "Keep coming, please", he added, still panting.

The bartender was a girl, probably his age. She was beautiful; she could have been a model if she wanted to. Her blond hair reminded him of Serena.

"Hey, everything alright?" she asked him while he downed his drink.

"No", he simply said, feeling weak.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" she asked again while glancing at other angry, waiting customers.

"I don't think so", he stated.

"There's nothing a good conversation can't solve", she said while mixing a drink for a gentleman beside him.

"Is this one of the bartender's pep talk?" he asked her, amused.

"We don't just give them away to anyone", she smirked at him.

"Then why me?" he finally smiled at her with his melting Archibald smile.

"You're just too handsome to be alone in New Year's", she whispered in his ear.

"Already drinking Waldorf?" Chuck asked while closing the door behind him.

"Fuck off", she glared at him. She wanted to kick him out, but she didn't feel like standing up.

"Happy New Year's to you too", he said, sitting across her in the other couch.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"Just wanted to bring you this", he pointed at a bottle of wine. "It's Haut Brion, 1958, it's your favorite".

She looked at him, not interested.

"Fine, I guess we won't open it anytime soon", he murmured while putting the bottle down.

"Two champagne glasses? Are you expecting anyone?"

"It's none of your business", she glared at him.

He looked worried. _He should have been_, she thought, while taking another swig from the champagne bottle.

She stood up. "Blair…"

"Don't", she looked down at him.

"I – ". She already tuned him out.

"I can't deal with any of this. I can't deal with you right now, Chuck", she said, while walking towards her bedroom. "Please, leave".

She slammed the door and fell onto her bed, the same bed that she and Nate were supposed to have sex on right now.

Nate couldn't sleep. He had to reject that beautiful bartender. Sure, he was attracted to her, but she wasn't Blair. And Blair was the only one to hunt his dreams tonight.


	7. Is it any wonder?

_A/N: Yo :) So this chapter is extra long, and there was no use in dividing it. It just wouldn't work._  
_I'm trying to smut it, so this one includes a love scene part, hope it isn't too terrible :|_

_I'd like to get reviews and tips, that would be helpful and encouraging :) Enjoy reading!_

**Rating: M (For adult themes. The part is marked for your convenience).**

**

* * *

**

**Is it any wonder?**

Blair had no idea what was last night all about. She kissed Nate, and then he left with disappointment, and then Chuck arrived and she kicked him out of her apartment. None of this made any sense what so ever.

She was numb. She didn't know what time it was. Her sleeping mask covered her eyes tightly, preventing her from capturing the morning sunlight. If it was still morning. Something in the back of her head screamed at her to wake up already, because it was probably late. But what was she late for? She couldn't remember and she didn't even care. Moments later she decided a cup of coffee might help her organize her thoughts properly. She removed the sleeping mask, turning her head to look at the alarm clock. It was 11 am and she was late. Of course she was late; she had an appointment in exactly twenty minutes.

Her law firm wasn't going to create itself. She was meeting up with that investor, one of Chuck's friends, probably a snobby billionaire that didn't even speak English, but as long as he was willing to invest in her firm, she would do anything. She insisted to work for the investment instead of funding herself on her family's expense; she wanted to be independent for once. She calculated her time. She had one minute to brush her teeth, three minutes for make up and five minutes to dress up, she didn't even think of the possibility she wouldn't be able to catch a cab. She exited the tall building doors, all dressed up and looking fabulous. Only Blair Waldorf could adjust herself in fifteen minutes and still look like she was preparing for an hour at least.

A black town car waited for her in the entrance. She recognized Nate's car. The driver opened the window and signaled her to come closer.

"Mister Archibald sent me; he said there's a meeting you need to attend".

Blair couldn't believe it; after all of last night's fiasco Nate was sending her a car, what an idiot.

"Thank you, but I'll hail a cab", she responded coldly.

The driver smiled at her. "He thought you'd say that, he insists miss".

Blair narrowed her eyes. Nate knew her well. Anyway, she was in no condition to argue, and she could use a ride. He won't have it his way at the end of the day. He might have won the battle, but Blair always won the war.

_Why_ is she thinking in war terms? Chuck spoiled her for good.

"You'd never take no for an answer, right?" she said while entering the car.

"That's right miss", the driver responded with a smile.

A bouquet of flowers laid on the backseat with her name above the pink greeting card. It said 'I'm sorry, we should talk. Good luck with your meeting. N.'

For fucks sake, she wanted to beat his ass off right now. She was even more pissed than before.  
It was very Nate Archibald to fuck things, and then come up with this original idea of flowers with greeting cards, claiming he's sorry and they should talk. It worked many times before, but she had to fail him this time. She dated Chuck Bass, she was beyond the level of Nate sweet talking her out to forgive him.

She grabbed the bouquet and tossed it into the trash can when she exited the vehicle.

She was one minute early, saved by the Archibald.

"How did it go?" Nate asked his driver over the phone. He always liked the guy. He never asked questions and did everything as quickly as possible. He even liked to chat once in a while when he felt bored.

"Well, she accepted the ride, but she threw the bouquet into the trash can".

Fuck. They were Hydrangeas, her favorite. She was probably more pissed than he thought she was.

"Thanks James", Nate said weakly as he hung up.

He messed up, he never should have kissed her. Although she seemed to enjoy it just as he did, but if it meant losing her as a friend, he definitely messed up. It's not like he loved her or something, right?

It was 1 am, and Blair just downed her fifth Cosmo for tonight. The appointment went well, even over her expectations. The investor was a young attractive guy, about two years older than year. He graduated from Yale as well, and they had plenty to talk about. She didn't even need to work her charms on him. They agreed on another meeting to settle up some final matters, and her firm was officially on the works.

She ordered her sixth Cosmo, sensing the bartender didn't approve. She was definitely drunk and she didn't even know how to get home without being run over by a car.  
She thought about Nate all day long. He managed to piss her off. Not because he left her high and dry in her own apartment, it was because she was so confused right now. So they had casual sex once in a while, it doesn't mean they love each other or something. They didn't need a relationship for sex. But his lips burning on hers brought something else to her mind. Something like an old feeling, maybe nostalgia. She was frustrated, she wanted to rip his head off and kiss him in the same time, and that was no where near to being his friend right now.

She found herself in a cab, totally drunk, over to Nate's. She was going to knock him down, punch him a few times and then leave with a smile of triumph.

She could barely climb the stairs to his apartment; she didn't feel like waiting for the elevator. She tripped over a few times, but she managed to hold her head high when she knocked his on his door.

It was 2 am, and he was probably asleep, but she didn't even care. She came to kick his ass for confusing her, instead of being a good friend and make her life simpler. And then she would go home and sleep like a normal person. That's it.

He opened the door, wearing only his pajama bottoms. His bare buff chest shining in the moonlight, or maybe it was the stars in her head spinning around the room, she couldn't decide.

"Blair?" he asked. He didn't look like he just got up; he looked like he was trying to sleep for hours.

She didn't respond. Instead, she came forward, turning her tiny hands into fists. She pounded her fist on his chest, doing no harm. Then she pounded her other fist at him, like a pissed five year old that didn't get her dollhouse for Christmas. He pulled away from her, trying to avoid her angry fists at him, he was shocked. He didn't expect to see her tonight. But he did see, and she was hitting him, for no reason, maybe. Obviously wasted.

"Common now", he tried to calm her down while ducking in an attempt to evade her flying fist, but she didn't stop. All she did was pound harder, leaving angry red marks on his chest.

"No, I hate you!" she hissed while raising her hand towards his face in order to slap him. He quickly grabbed her wrist. She was always so tiny but so strong, it amazed him every time all over again. She didn't budge, tears started to fall off her cheeks. Her life was a mess, she was friendless at the moment and she just kind of broke things with her long time Basstard boyfriend. He could relate with most of it.

He pulled her closer to him, letting her sob on his now aching chest.

She raised her head at him, her cheeks still shinning with tears. She pierced his emerald green eyes with her blue ones. He didn't dare to move, he was afraid she was going to hit him all over again. Instead she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

She made him feel like a teenager. His attraction to her caused him to feel hot, although it snowed out side.

He deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the Cosmo she probably drank an hour before, and it actually turned him on even more.

He lifted her and adjusted her on the kitchen counter. She fisted his hair in anger, trying to win their tongue fight. She was unbelievably sexy when she was angry.

All of a sudden he felt angry as well. He was angry at himself, for leaving her the other night, he should have stayed.

He found her dress zipper and pulled it down, shoving his hands underneath it to caress the small of her back. He tried to steady himself when she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him even closer. He kissed her jaw, trailed kisses down to her neck, sucking on her skin. He wanted to leave his mark on her, he wanted her to remember. She moaned as she tightened her hold on his waist. He lifted her up from the kitchen counter and pressed her to the wall, still not heading to the bedroom. He pressed her hard against the wall, kissing her roughly, not willing to let go. When he kissed her neck once again, she bit his earlobe, making him groan. She wanted it to hurt, even a little. He slowly pushed her strapless dress down, glancing at her body. She wore the same red demi-lace bra he saw the night before, the same one he wanted to rip off of her but had no chance to. She also wore a matching red lace thong. He thought he was about to faint only from looking at her.

She kicked her dress away and returned only to meet his face again. But they didn't kiss; they just stared at each other. It could stop any moment now and one of them would come to his senses, but she just knew it wouldn't. It was meant to happen.

"You're so fucking sexy", he whispered in her ear, licking her ear lobe while cupping her breasts in his palms. She moaned loudly and tightened her grip on him.

"- Now", he heard her saying. He didn't get the rest of the sentence; he was busy unclasping her bra, but it sounded familiar. _"I want you, now",_ was all she said when they had sex two years ago. He happily obliged as he lifted her up for the third time, now finally heading to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, forgetting to be gentle for a second, and came on top of her. She was half naked and gorgeous as ever.

He kissed her, hearing her moan once again as he cupped her breast with his palm. He trailed his kisses along her neck to her collarbone, teasing her. She practically wanted to shove his head down, but she didn't, because she knew this was his way of teasing her, and she kind of liked it.

He reached her breast, closing on it with his mouth, gently encircling his tongue around her nipple. He slightly bit her while cupping the other breast with his free hand, rubbing his thumb on her other nipple, making it stiff.

"Nate…" she moaned while fisting his hair. He shifted to her other breast, giving it the same attention, biting her once in a while. He knew it turned her on even more. He trailed some kisses down her stomach while fingering the thin material of her thong; she was already soaked with anticipation.

He licked her beyond the materiel, making her grab his hair even harder, which caused him to groan.

He yanked the materiel and spitted on the area, making her even wetter.

He bit the edge of the thong and slid it through her legs, throwing it across the room carelessly. He gently kissed each of her inner ties, and then licked her wet folds, making her moan his name again.

He reached to her aching clit, licking and sucking on it with a rhythm, while inserting a finger inside of her.

"Oh god…" she almost screamed, arching her back towards him.

He inserted another finger inside of her, licking her clit even faster.

"I want you to come for me", he glanced at her face. She looked down at him. He smiled at her seductively while quickening his pace.

"Don't stop… Don't stop", she murmured at him. She looked down at him once again. Once he sensed her gaze he deepened his fingers thrusts.

Watching him sent her to another dimension when she climaxed, screaming his name.

She laid there for a moment, panting heavily. He came up, and she took a glimpse at his trousers, he was painfully hard. The sight made her horny all over again as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

She quickly removed his trousers and threw it on the floor. She flipped them over and she was on top of him. She gripped him firmly, stroking him beyond the materiel of his boxers, causing him to groan.

She slowly removed his boxers, revealing his erection. She kept stroking him while kissing his neck.

"I want you inside of me", she said between kisses. "Right fucking now", she added in a sexy tone.

He smirked at her while she positioned herself above him, guiding him to her entrance. They both moaned loudly as he entered her with his full length, she was tighter than he remembered. Maybe it was the lack of condom that made the difference.

She started to ride him slowly, getting used to his size. He moved his hips up and down, increasing their speed.

"Nate… Oh my god, yes!" she screamed as he thrusted even faster.

He laid one hand on her hips, steadying her. The other hand went straight to her breast, rubbing her stiffened nipple.

He felt her muscles clenching around him, a sign she was about to come.

Her moans became louder by the second when she climaxed for the second time. He kept thrusting harder and deeper, in order to let her experience her own orgasm and reach his. A moment later, he exploded inside of her with a loud moan.

She collapsed on him. They both were sweaty and he was still inside of her.

* * *

They panted heavily, not looking in each other.

He could sense she already sobered up; cuddling was pretty much no option.

She rolled off of him. He wondered if she was going to dress up and leave, but she didn't. She curled up in her corner of the bed, disappearing inside the sheets, shutting him off by turning her back at him.

He covered himself as well, suddenly feeling very post-sex tired. He stared at the ceiling, his mind was blank.

He knew she was awake by her still fast breath rhythm.

He didn't say a thing. He didn't want to ruin whatever they still had.


	8. We all sleep alone

__

__

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm in no mood to write latley, so I'm sorry it's a late update. R&R! Enjoy reading :)_

_

* * *

_

**We all sleep alone**

When the alarm clock kicked off, Nate knew he had to take the day off from work. He had a lot on his mind for the last few days.

Blair was gone by the time he woke up three days ago, her side of the bed rumpled. They didn't speak to each other since.

Somebody had to step up and make a move, he knew that. But as far as he was concerned, it could take months. Blair always took her time when it came down to those matters. Nate knew it won't be the case this time, because he didn't know if he could handle being away from her for that long. Every time he imagined her tears covered face, his heart missed a beat.

He knew that what ever went down between them was a big mess, but he owed himself at least to man up and talk to her. They needed resolving, he wanted to clarify it all as soon as possible. Although, to be honest, he had no idea what was going on, in his side at least. He wasn't sure if he was in love with her. All he knew is that his heart kept racing one mile an hour every time he thought about her.

He examined himself in the full length mirror in his bed room. He looked terrible, like he didn't sleep for days. He really didn't.

He was practically dysfunctional at work, and he wouldn't be surprised if his supervisor would give him the boot soon if he would continue to act like it's the end of the world.

He decided this was a good time as any to finally make his move. He decided to pick up coffee and some pastries and head to her apartment.

Blair had a lot of paperwork to complete. She needed to finish them all by tonight, and she barely even started. She felt numb for three days now, and hasn't left her building since. She didn't even feel like cooking her own meals, she ordered take out. Her fridge was filled with Chinese food in white boxes. She hated Chinese, but it was all she ate for three days.

She frowned at the stack of paper she had to rewrite and sign. Her law firm was in the works and it was a lot more intense than she thought it would.

Her cell kept ringing; Chuck's name appeared on the screen. She ignored the call, not even bothering to look at the screen. No one called her except Chuck and Nate anyway. But Nate was no option obviously.

She refused to think about their night together. Meaningless sex wasn't supposed to bother her, but was it even meaningless?

She mused about inventing a time machine that would take her back all the way before New Year's Eve; she would probably change things, would she?

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to concentrate at her work. If she wouldn't start now, there's no way she would finish in time.

As soon as she covered her face with the stack of papers, she heard a knock on her door. It was probably the delivery guy, she thought. She didn't even leave the building to buy groceries; she would have them delivered like a sad fat guy who wouldn't face the world.

"It's open", she said in a loud voice, still trying to concentrate on her paperwork.

She heard the door open and she figured the guy will leave everything by the door, like he usually does.

But he didn't. She could see the ridiculous shoes under the papers that were covering her face. She rolled her eyes. And even if she wasn't catholic, she prayed to god that in the minute she will close her eyes, he would disappear and she would visit church once a week.

She sighed and closed her eyes shut.

"Five, four…" she counted aloud.

"Seriously, are you trying to make me disappear by counting backwards?" Chuck asked while closing the door behind him. Shit.

"Yes, I did. And now that it didn't work, I'm very disappointed", he could the venom in her voice.

She slowly removed the papers from her face, revealing Chuck with a ridiculous purple suit.

"I thought I banned that color", she raised her eyebrow at him.

He smiled at her, revealing a bouquet of flowers, Hydrangeas to be exact.

"Your –"

"Favorite, _I know_", she smiled back.

She was actually happy for a distraction. It was either working, or thinking of Nate. The latter was no option.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she gestured to the opposite couch, inviting him to sit.

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to me", he smiled at her, waving with the flowers.

She frowned at him. She was pretty sure it was over; she didn't quite expect him to return. He probably slept with all of Manhattan by now and got bored.

"I love you", he stated, piercing her eyes with his.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Declaring your love? How Shakespeare of you"

"Come on, I'm really trying here. Do you even remember what it took for you to get me to say those stupid three words years ago?" he smirked at her.

She shook her head. It was his favorite tool on her, and it worked.

She paused for a moment too long before responding, and he was already by her side on the couch, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Chuck…" she managed to say before he crushed his lips over hers.

She didn't pull away, she couldn't. She was determined to keep kissing him until she gets the familiar feeling of excited butterflies in her stomach. It didn't. She felt nothing.

Nate took a deep breath before inserting the key into Blair's door. She gave him a copy few weeks ago; she needed him to fix something on her sink.

He didn't want to knock, he wanted to surprise her. The smell of the bag in his hand managed to put a smile on his tired mouth. He bought her favorite Croissants. He needed to get her in a good mood before they'll have to get to the awkward part of the conversation. He inserted the key, counting back down to five before pushing the door knob.  
His heart sank.

Blair caught Nate in the corner of her eye. She wasn't into the kiss for a while now, so she opened her eyes, waiting for Chuck to realize it's over. She pulled away from Chuck aggressively, staring at Nate.

He frowned at her, his face emotionless. Chuck followed her gaze over to Nate's.

Awkward silence fell on the three of them. Nobody dared to move or say anything. They were trying to process the whole thing.

Nate was the first one to break the silence; he wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I just… wanted to drop off some breakfast, I guess you're busy", he gestured to the brown bag in his hand, which no longer smelled good. It smelled like something rotten.

Blair thought about her options. She could say "Nate…" tenderly, and then continue with "It's not what you're thinking". Her life was already a huge soap opera, so why not?

They both tended to arrive in the worst timing. She didn't want Chuck, but she wasn't sure she wanted Nate either.

For the love of god, she was a genius, she could figure this out. And she would do it in the best way that she could think of. Not corny, just honest.

"Nate… It's not what you're thinking", _Dammit_.

"Save it", he said while eyeing Chuck, who was, for the first time ever, surprised.

Blair blinked, and by the time she opened her eyes, Nate was no longer in her doorway. A wave of air came from the door as it slammed.

"Seriously?" Chuck asked while getting up.

"It's just…"

"Archibald? That's low, even for you", he fixed his jacket while leaving her apartment.

What the fuck.

Her first instinct was to run over to her bedroom, lock herself in, cry herself to death and then finish the god damn paperwork. But instead, she grabbed the bouquet Chuck brought her and slammed it on the wall, ruining every piece of it.

She grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her. She was going to chase Nate down for the first time in her life, and it better be good. She ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning from the cold air of Manhattan. It began to snow. She passed by Chuck, who was entering his limo. He followed her with his eyes.

"Nate!" she cried when she finally saw his blue wool coat flying in the wind.

He stopped, not turning around yet; he waited for her to arrive.

She stood in front of him, panting heavily. She couldn't think of anything besides the fact she wasn't in shape. She didn't even know why she chased him down. She looked up, trying to capture his eyes. His eyes laid on hers and they seemed hurt and distracted.

"I felt nothing", that's all she managed to say in a broken voice.

"It didn't look like that", he replied coldly, shifting his gaze to Chuck's limo which now stopped near them.

"What are we doing here, Nate?" she asked him, following his gaze to Chuck's limo. Damn that bustard.

He ignored her question. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure, anything", she replied, her mind racing to match his.

"Release me", he simply said, looking at her again.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I love you, and I need you to release me, I'm not the one for you", he said while shoving his hands into his pockets.

She froze. He loved her, he finally said it. No more games in the dark. Actually, they never even played anything, she was just used to believe everyone is playing. She almost forgot he wasn't Chuck, that he was sincere and a terrible liar, he had to reveal his feelings as soon as possible. Chuck broke her, she became a damaged woman; she couldn't imagine a healthy relationship with anyone. In her mind everything looked like a messy war. Nate deserved better.

"Blair, please. Either release me or be mine. I never stopped loving you from the moment I saw you at the age of eight, and I wasn't able to actually move on emotionally, you were always there", he said while closing the gap between them.  
A snowflake fell on her nose, and she could feel Nate's thumb pressing gently on her nose, sweeping it away.  
She shook her head. He wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry", she said, attempting to sound confident.

His eyes widened, he never expected her to say that.

"I want you to be happy, and it won't happen with me", she said while burying her eyes at the floor. She wanted to scream and just tell him she didn't deserve him, and she was no good as a girlfriend to him. But she wouldn't, his pride was too great. He would convince her she's all he ever wanted, no matter how damaged she is. But he would be wrong, she knows better.

He slightly leaned down in order to smell her hair scent for the last time. She could feel him breathing her in; she wanted to hug him, to touch him once more.

She had no chance to, he just walked away from her.


	9. In Ruins

_A/N - Hey guys. So this one is a little shorter than the previous ones. It's a little smutti in the start, sorry in advance, it's needed :P_  
_You're lack of reviews is pretty depressing:( Your reviews are making my day. They're helping me alot! So R&R, enjoy :]_

**Rated: M (for the first part)**

* * *

**In Ruins**

"Yeah…" she screamed when he quickened his thrusts.

"Are you close?" Nate asked her, panting heavily.

She nodded silently when she felt closer by the minute, few more seconds and she was there.

Nate felt he couldn't hold himself anymore; he had this problem lately, or two. He couldn't get it up or when he finally would, he was done way too fast than what he used to.

"Blair!" he shouted when he climaxed, slipping a large moan right after. He tried to keep up for her orgasm sake, but he couldn't. He just went flat in an instant.

He rolled off of her, panting and not looking at her. Shame is shame.

"Did you..?" he asked her.

She ignored his question. "It's Emily, you know", she corrected him coldly.

"What?"

"My name is Emily, your three months girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I know", he said in confusion.

"You didn't seem to know when you shouted 'Blair' when you were…"

His eyes widened. He didn't even notice he shouted Blair's name.

"It's not the first time, you do realize that?" she covered herself with the sheets.

"I'm sorry… I'm just –"

"Who is she?" she glanced over to him with a bitter look.

"Uh… No one, just a… old time friend", he shivered. He hasn't seen Blair for over three months, and he was hoping no to see her anytime soon. She's making his a mess, even when he's just thinking about her once in a while.

Nate was hoping Emily bought his crappy story, because he definitely didn't.

"I should go, I have this meeting today I can't miss", Chuck said when he got off the bed and pulled his boxers on.

"You suck", Blair murmured jokingly.

"So do you, although –"

"I forbid you from coming up with this subject outside the bed", she grinned at him.

He chuckled and adjusted his dress shirt.

"Come over tonight?"

"I can't. I'm flying to Detroit tomorrow morning", he ran a hand over his hair.

"Detroit? You're leaving me for Detroit?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry", he said while examining himself in the mirror.

"Do I look OK?" he asked her.

"Handsome as usual", she smiled at him.

"Thanks", he said while kissing her forehead and leaving her apartment.

Blair glanced outside the window. It was already spring and the sky were baby blue with no clouds. Even the weather was perfect. Everything has been. She got back with Chuck and they didn't even fight ever since. Her law firm was almost ready to go, and she was about to move to Chicago in a week for a few months. She had to relocate her firm in order for Chuck's friend to invest, that was the condition. He believed Chicago would be better to at least start at.  
But something was missing, and she couldn't point at it.

She got up from bed. She wanted to seize her last moments in the city by shopping and taking a walk through Fifth Avenue.

Before stepping out of her apartment, she noticed the digital camera Nate gave her three months ago as a late Christmas gift. She was moving it around the house when she cleaned but she never really noticed it until now.

She opened the camera. There was nothing on its memory card except their silly little movie. She watched Nate pretending to lick the lens and heard them both laughing. Strangest thing was that when she told him to turn it off, he didn't. The camera sat there, open, facing them. She saw them counting back to one. Nate didn't even wait for the countdown to be over before he kissed her. _He really did love her_, she thought. She recognized that look in his eyes. The same look he had whenever he laid his eyes on her in senior year of High School. She wondered how come she never noticed that before, when they were 'friends'.

The movie finished just as he greeted her with a smiley 'Happy New Year's'. She guessed the camera went out of battery.

Since that kiss, everything went down hill for them. The irony was that they both looked so happy, so confident and comfortable with each other. What happened to them?

Blair shook her head; a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and went out. She was going to enjoy that non-work after noon, and no Nate or any old feelings is going to stop her.

"I uh… Need some air", Nate said while taking a sip out of his coffee. Emily was silent for forty minutes now. She was probably pissed on what happened earlier. Of course she was pissed. If she would shout another guy's name in bed he would put her through hell.

"I'll come with you then", was all she said while walking towards the bedroom to get dressed.

Nate rubbed his temples. He didn't want her to come with him, he really did need air. Why was he shouting Blair's name in bed?

He was pretty sure Emily was the one. The one to make him forget and make him whole again. The perfect one to help him move on.  
He met her three months ago in a charity event his company hosted. He was going to bail the event, he had no mood for any of that stuff, it reminded him of _her_. His boss called and said it's essential for him to come and something about introducing Nate to his daughter. Nate just sat on the bar stool all evening, not talking to anyone. He wanted to wait for at least an hour before he left to make some good impression. And then he saw her. She was tiny and brunette, and she looked just like her father, his boss, who was a very handsome man, powerful and reach altogether. She had those little funny stories which made him smile even after a long day, and all her freshman college students stories reminded him she was nineteen and careless. He actually liked it. No responsibilities and no long lost childhood lovers popping out of no where. She was too young to have nostalgia. He envied her.

"I'm ready", Emily shouted from the bedroom. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He might as well kill himself now. He missed those lonely moments a few months ago, before all that mess.

"Coffee?" he asked, pretending he didn't just had a cup.

"Didn't you just..?" she challenged.

"You know I have a thing for coffee houses", he sent her a weak smile.

All he wanted to do was to walk in the busy streets of Manhattan, maybe smoke a joint from a stash he hid for emergencies and relax. No way is he getting any of that any time soon.

Blair paced on the sidewalk, humming Moon River. She watched a lot of Audrey's films lately. It made her feel like a teenager all over again. She was fabulous and independent, just like Audrey Hepburn. But something didn't feel right. She dreamt of being this woman since she could remember herself, but still, she wasn't satisfied. She tended to perfection and it didn't surprise her. What was missing?

Her hands were full with bags of any kind. Channel, Dior, Miu Miu, she couldn't even name them all. She was shopping cheerfuly all after noon. She's going to miss the city.

Chuck texted her a few times, but she didn't bother to answer. She needed a break from him, she wasn't even sure she loved him anymore. He was a great boyfriend and a lover for the past three months, but he was Chuck Bass, you could never change his priorities.

She decided it's time to hail a cab home. She wanted to cook something new today. If somebody would have told her she'll cook in her free time when she was seventeen, she would laugh in his face and state that Blair Waldorf doesn't cook, Dorota does.

She smiled to herself unconsciously while she raised her free hand to signal for a cab. Her lucky day indeed, the cab seemed full and it was about to stop for her. Those people probably needed to get off in the same spot.

She noticed some ugly last seasons Louboutin pumps getting out of the cab. Who ever she was, she felt sorry for her. No one seemed to care about fashion anymore. She missed Serena.

After she stepped out of the cab, a tall man in his twenties stepped right after her, giving the driver a fifty and telling him to keep the change.

A very handsome Nate Archibald stood now in front of her. They both froze, looking at each other. She managed to avoid seeing him for three months, and just now, a week before her deprature to Chicago she had to see him, and with another woman. Great.

Did she say anything about a lucky day?

"Nate", she said in a confident voice.

The girl beside him looked confused.

"Uh Emily, this is…" he said in a shaky voice. And he thought he could get some peace later this day. That encounter just guaranteed he won't sleep for three whole days. Damn his issues.

"Blair, Blair Waldorf", she said, cutting off his sentence and reaching out her hand to shake Emily's.

Fate, anyone?


	10. Fair Game

_A/N - So this is one of my favorites, I hope you guys will agree :P I enjoyed writing this one, it probably shows. I appreciate your reviews! Keep them coming! :) R&R, enjoy!_

* * *

**Fair Game**

"Blair, this is… my girlfriend, Emily", Nate stated proudly as they shook hands. Proudly?

Emily froze from hearing her name, twice. She couldn't help but think she was the prettiest girl she ever seen, after her movie star idol Serena Van Der Woodsen. Her fox-like face, her chestnut brown hair, her naturally red full lips. One hell of a competition.

Emily looked familiar to Blair. Her dark blue eyes pierced Emily's lighter blue eyes as they examined each other. Nate didn't miss the whole thing, and felt utterly awkward. He was waiting for the ground to bury him, although the girls have done a pretty good job burying him alive with their eyes as they shifted their gaze at him.

"Are those last seasons?" Blair pointed at Emily's pumps with disgust.

"Uh... They were on sale", Emily responded, smiling weakly at the bitch, the same one that her boyfriend imagines on bed when he's with her.

"Right..." Blair shifted her gaze over to Nate, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sent her a warning look. She knew how to press his buttons, and her bitchiness was kind of sexy at the moment.

"Nice headband", Blair remarked while staring at Emily's chestnut brown hair. Seriously?

"Thanks!" Emily responded cheerfully, faking a smile towards Blair.

"Honey I'm cold, do you mind if I go in? You guys look like you need a little catching up session to do", she said to Nate, squeezing his arm tightly. Oh, they needed catching up alright.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll be right over", he said, still not moving his gaze off of Blair.

They both waited for Emily to disappear before speaking to each other.

"Couldn't you be less bitchy? She's my boss's daughter", he glanced over Blair's shoulder, making sure Emily wasn't there anymore.

"That's pretty stupid of you Nathaniel." She smiled over to him, flashing her special old goody bitch smile.

Nate knew what she meant. If they happen to break up, he might as well kiss his job good bye.

"How old is she anyway, twelve?" Blair raised an eyebrow at him, making _him_ feel like twelve years old.

"She's nineteen, she started off at Yale a couple of months ago", he responded coldly.

"Mini me going to Yale all over again, that's tacky", she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to deny she looks just like me?"

"What are you talking about? She doesn't look anything like you", he attacked back.

"The headband, the hair color, the eyes? Please. She's a mini version of teenager me, that's lame."

He didn't respond. She was right, Emily did look just like her, but he didn't realize it, even after dating her for three months. He was pretty sure that denial was the exact word to describe the situation.

"What is it Blair? You released me, why can't you be happy for me? I'm finally moving on".

"You can't move on by dating a teenager Nate, that's pathetic", she was pretending to look at her watch; she suddenly had no interest in that conversation, it made her heart ache with no reason. No reason? Right.

"Oh common, are you jealous?" he raised his eyebrows, sending her a seductive smile.

She ignored him. Of course she was jealous, she just wouldn't admit it. She didn't even know what to call their relationship, it felt like a fling, a meaningful one.

"The Palace, 10' o'clock for drinks, be there", she stated with no emotion.

"Fine. Are we trying the whole friendship thing again?" he asked her forwardly.

"No, we're trying to be drunk over a good conversation. Maybe I'll show you how 'jealous' I am", she pouted at him.

She walked away from him, not saying a thing.

Nate would never admit it, but all he wanted to do right now is to run over to her, grab her to a near alley and ravish her up. Being a bitch suited her alright. He pushed the thought away as he headed to the coffee shop, to meet his _girlfriend_, whom he loved. Or at he least thought he did.

Nate just finished his business meeting. He was tired and all still wore his pinstriped suit, but he wouldn't dare to cancel on Blair.

"It's rude to start drinking before I arrive", Nate chuckled, as he pressed his body against her back in order to grab the cigarette pack on the bar.

He lingered in there, trying to make her uncomfortable, he enjoyed their little game. Eventually, he pulled away and sat by her side, smirking at her.

She was shocked, but she would never give in, they barely even started.

"Are you back smoking again?" he asked her nonchalantly, pointing at the Merit Ultra Light, like nothing happened a moment before.

"Maybe", she shot right back at him, pulling the pack out of his hands and drawing a cigarette. She slightly played with the cigarette in her fingers, drawing his attention, before shoving it into her mouth aggressively.  
He pulled a Zippo out of his pocket and lighted her cigarette. She took a long drag, not moving her gaze off him, he didn't budge. She puffed in his face, making him smile in amusement.

Nate signaled to the bartender. "You said drinking. Cosmo is barely even a drink", he raised his eyebrow at her. He ordered a couple of Stoli shots.

"What are we, seventeen?" she grimaced at him.

He shrugged while flashing his teeth at her with a huge smile.

Why so happy darling? Blair thought while taking another long drag of her cigarette. She crossed her legs, slightly touching his knee in the process. He glanced at her thighs. Her skirt definitely failed to cover them, but he wouldn't complain. He always loved her tanned toned thighs.

The Stoli shots arrived. "So what are we drinking for?" he asked her.

"For us being happy", she smiled at him, her eyes burning in his.

"Alright then. For us being happy", he clanked his shot with hers, and they both downed their drinks in a second, not moving their gaze off each other. Nate had a Stoli drop on his chin. He looked like a ten years old drinking for the first time. Blair smiled in amusement and reached her hand to wipe the drop off his chin.

"You got something…" she wiped his chin with her thumb, rubbing it across his lips by 'accident'.

"Thanks", he said with no emotion. He was losing, he wanted to take her right and there on the bar, but he wouldn't. He has a _girlfriend_, a living, very real _girlfriend_.

All of a sudden she stood up, turning to walk away.

"I forgot something in Chuck's suite the other night, I'll be right back".

Something painful went through Nate's chest. He knew she got back with Chuck because of Serena. She called a month ago asking question about what happened between them and informing him about Blair and Chuck.

That night he got drunk and got home in seven am.

Blair didn't forget anything. She just felt she's about to lose, and she cannot let it happen. Chuck trained her well.  
So she figured that she can be in the suite for a while, fixing her make up and lying on bed for a few minutes. Make him wait, wear him down at least. The elevator refused to show up, causing her to rock her leg impatiently.

Nate didn't know if he was supposed to follow. She made it clear she will be right back and she didn't need him to accompany her. But how many times did he lose girls over not following them when he should have been?

He threw a fifty at the table, telling the bartender to keep the change.

He saw her rocking her leg, waiting for the elevator to arrive. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, their game wasn't over yet.

"What are you going here?" she asked him after he slightly touched her shoulder so she would turn around.

"I'm accompanying you", he stated.

"Why would I need you to?" she challenged him, raising an unpleased eyebrow at him.

"Because – ", he never had the chance to answer, he didn't even have an answer for that matter. In seconds the elevator arrived. In seconds Blair was in the elevator. In seconds she pulled him closer to her by grabbing his tie.

In seconds they were dangerously close to each others lips.

"I have a girlfriend", he whispered, not daring to break their nose touch.

"I have a boyfriend", she whispered back.

"I don't care. Do you?" he asked her, rubbing his nose against hers.

She slightly shook her head no. She pulled away for a second, pressing the elevator button to the right floor and turned back to him.

He looked at her eyes for one final moment, looking for the green light.

She pressed her body even closer to his. She didn't need to say much.

He gently pressed his lips against her, feeling the same old electricity between them. He started off slow, but then by the moment he kissed her more roughly, more eagerly. He couldn't wait for her to be his, he wanted her to be his, and his only. She slid her tongue into his mouth, his own tongue greeted hers by mingling and fighting with each other.

Sure, they were cheating, but they couldn't care less.

* * *

_A/N - Should I skip the love scene or not? Tell me what you're thinking._


	11. I can make you feel it

_A/N - Hey. You wanted a love scene, you got one :) I've also changed the rating for the whole story, I figured it's better. Your reviews are heart warming, thank you very much for those! R&R, enjoy :]_

**_Warning: Smut everywhere in this one_.**

**

* * *

**

**I can make you feel it**

They stumbled into the suite giggling and pulling each others cloths off.

It felt like they were in high school again, and snuck out from a party to have sex in their parent's suite. Nate tried to pull her skirt down, he couldn't wait to see her naked again. She slapped his hands away and laughed.

"You'll ruin it! It's Chanel!" she said while unzipping it properly.

"Like I care", he said while lifting her up, interrupting her.

She wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck, and protested by biting his ear. He groaned, making her smile. His ears were always so sensitive. It either made him horny or just in pain. She tightened her hold on him, signaling him she doesn't want him to go to the bed just yet. He carried her to the bathroom.

"Her height!" He said while she kissed his neck.

"What?"

"Her height. You didn't mention she's in the same height as you", he said while responding to her kisses with an ass squeeze

She suddenly stopped. In second thought, it wasn't that funny.

She turned to look at him, her mouth in a straight line.

And then he saw the sparkle and her eye before she laughed out loud and punched his chest. She always knew how to mess with him. They were so evil for once. It was new to him, he never cheated on anybody since the Serena fiasco years ago, and he felt horrible. Now it actually felt right.

They reached the bathroom, and Nate placed her on the floor while reaching his hand to the water tap in order to open it. She just stood there, leaning on the wall, watching him.

He peeled his jacket off, starting to unbutton his dress shirt, letting her watch him. She licked her lips, eyeing every inch of his perfect torso.

"How about a long hot shower?" he said while getting closer to her.

"As long the water won't be the only hot thing in that shower", she murmured while he kissed her neck.

He opened her skirt zipper expertly and pushed it down, revealing a black lace thong. They kissed fervently while she unbuckled his belt. He reached his hand and rubbed her through her panties, earning a large moan from her.

He literally ripped her blouse open with his free hand, not patient enough to open it properly. She grinned at his eagerness while tilting her head, feeling his fingers on her.

They both stopped their movements as they spotted their reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his boxer briefs, and she was in her bra and panties.

"We look…" Nate started to say.

"Good together, always have", she answered, smiling at him through the mirror.

He smiled and gestured to the shower, which was now blowing hot steam. She unclasped her bra and entered first.

He followed and removed his boxers, he had a raging hard on. He seemed to have no sexual problem with her, and this is how it should have been from the start.

Hot water flowed over their heads as they kissed. Her panties were already soaked up with water and her own anticipation. He kneed on the floor, removing them. He stayed there, kissing each thigh up. She looked down, and grabbed his hair; she liked to have control on him.

He licked her once around the clit and looked up. She was about to explode if he wouldn't continue right now. He smiled at his abilities to drive her nuts, and continued his tongue strokes. Her legs shook from pleasure and she released a number of moans.

"Nate…" she said as he bit her clit slightly, making her bounce a little.

He entered his fingers inside of her, making each thrust as deeper as he could.

She screamed by now, taking each of his movements towards her release.

"Don't stop…" she murmured when she was close.

He just quickened his rhythm until she climaxed, shaking from pleasure. He had to steady her by placing his hands on her waist. He kept thrusting his fingers in her to max her high.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, changing their position. He was with his back to the shower wall. She kissed him a few times, his lips were sticky and she liked it. He cupped her breasts before she kissed her way down his abdomen. She reached her destination and licked his shaft once; giving him the same treatment he gave her only minutes ago. He smiled down at her; he knew his teasing would get back at him eventually.

She smiled back and this time, took him in the mouth as much as she could. She bobbed her head, grabbing the rest with her hand and stroking him. He released a moan when she played with his balls. He wanted it to last forever, but he needed to be inside her. He caressed her cheek, signaling her to stop. She nodded and got up.

He positioned himself behind her and entered her with no time. She gasped for air as he thrusted in her. He quickened his pace while reaching his hand to encircle clit. She moaned louder.

"Oh god…" she screamed.

He thursted like there's no tomorrow. He wanted them to remember each and every second of this night, in case they won't survive afterwards.

Nate felt terrible for the last time they had sex, there was no condom involved. And there he was, about to do this for the second time.

"Come in me", she screamed, interrupting his thoughts. She asked, no matter what, when Blair asks, you oblige.

In the second she screamed his name while she climaxed, he exploded in her, thrusting as deep as he could. He kept rubbing her until she pulled away from him only to turn around and kiss him.

They showered for a half an hour at least, kissing and groping each other like it's the air they're breathing.

She wrapped herself in a towel and headed to the bed. He followed her and they curled up together. Her tiny body in his large one, perfectly matching. He pulled her close to him as much as he could. He was afraid she would be gone if he would fall asleep.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too", she whispered back. There, she said it. It wasn't that difficult. She felt a huge stone falling off her chest. So that's what they call relief.

He frowned. Yes, he was happy that she loved him back, but why did she push him away only three months ago?

"I know what you're thinking. You're probably not going to understand, but I don't deserve you", she whispered.

He wanted to shake her and scream it was probably the other way around, but he didn't. He tried to understand, she wanted him to try.

"I've changed Nate. Chuck changed me, and probably for the worst".

He slightly nodded and didn't say a thing. He got her and that was all that matter.

"I'm moving to Chicago in a week", she said quietly. She almost forgot. She was so consumed in happiness in the last two hours.

Nate froze for a second. Blair was leaving town. He took a big breath and calmed himself down.

"No, you don't", he finally answered back, fingering her wet hair.

"You're staying with me", he added when he sensed her frown.

"I can't, Nate. My firm..."

"We'll figure this out. Don't leave me just yet", he whispered and tightened his hold of her.

They fell asleep while their cell phones kept ringing. Chuck's name appeared on Blair's screen for the 50th today. And Nate had 20 text messages from Emily by now.

Chuck and Emily, who?


	12. Opposite Of Adults

____

____

____

_A/N - New chap. I'm excited for GG to come back, 4x14 would be awesome (NB pimping sl :D). Am I the only one excited they're interacting again? :P Enjoy this one, and please review :)_

* * *

________

__________

**Opposite of Adults**

Nate fixed his jacket and laid his eyes on sleeping Blair. She looked to peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. From knowing her, she would probably make him stay with light kisses all over his face and her sweet smile. But he couldn't stay, he was late for his meeting, and he had to prepare some paperwork before. He ordered room service the minute he woke up, and left her a hand written note with a red rose on it. He wanted her to have the perfect morning.

He couldn't resist, so he kissed her forehead lightly before leaving. She shifted in bed a couple of times, and he was afraid she's going to wake up, but she stayed in the same position, drifting into peaceful sleeping again.

"Good morning!" he greeted the doorman, who looked pretty shocked he's referring to him, but eventually, greeted Nate back.

The thought of his girlfriend interrupted his happy mind while walking to get a cab. He'll have to break things with her as gently as possible, without breaking her heart. No way is he going to tell her he cheated. He didn't only cheat; it was with Blair, the same girl that popped in his mind every time he had sex with Emily. He was about to get a raise and a promotion, and he really hoped not to screw things by breaking up with his boss's daughter.

Blair woke up slowly, the smell of almond croissants filling up her nostrils. She smiled just as the realization of what happened last night hit her. She lay in a diagonal position all over the bed, which meant Nate wasn't by her side.

A worried expression ran over her face just before she noticed the tray with the almond croissants. A hand written yellow note with a red rose attached to it was lying just above one of the croissants.

'Thank you for a wonderful night. I had to go, but I'll see you tonight. Love, N." was written in Nate's messy hand write.

She smiled to herself while taking a huge bite of the pastry. She had to celebrate, and celebration means shopping all day long.

Nate finally got home after a three hours meeting, exhausted, but still smiley and happy. His so called girlfriend was watched TV in the living room, and didn't notice his entrance to the apartment.

He shut the door to make her notice his presence. She rose in alarm and was relieved to see his always calmed face.

"Hey honey", she said quietly while wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey" he responded, still not taking her into his arms.

She released him and gave him a light peck on his lips before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. He peeled his jacket off and sat by the kitchen counter. How the hell he was going to break things with her?

"So, where were you last night?" she asked while pouring coffee to a mag.

"Uh…" of course he had to lie, but she knew perfectly he had no friends for a sleep over after a six pack of beer.

"Shacking up with my old friend at his hotel", so it wasn't entirely a lie, right?

"That Chuck Bass dude?" she asked while raising her eye brows.

"Yeah, that 'dude'", he slightly mocked her way of speaking. He sometimes forgot he young she actually was.

"I thought you guys weren't friends anymore", she said while sitting beside him, sipping from her mag.

"Well, a little reunion couldn't hurt anyone, right?" he smiled at her.

She shrugged and stared at his eyes.

She pouted at him playfully and whispered "I missed you".

Nate knew what that means. It means sex.

"Uh… yeah, I missed you too", he said while quickly getting up.

"Where are you going? At least drink your coffee", she frowned at him.

"No, uh… I need to take a shower before-"

Saved by the bell, his phone rang, indicating a text message.

**My place in an hour ;). B.**

He blushed from happiness, and hoped Emily didn't see his facial expression.

"What is it? Why are you blushing?", she apparently did.

"Uh… nothing. It's Tripp, he's having another kid", he lied expertly. His cousin, Tripp had five kids, so another one wasn't completely a lie, Maureen would probably get pregnant again soon.

"Really? Again?" Emily shook her head, turning back to her coffee.

Nate shrugged and headed to the shower. A cold one would help him forget all about last night memories floating in his mind. He'll refill his mind with some other memories tonight.

Blair was shopping for three hours now, and she couldn't get enough.

Screw Chicago, she was going to max her credit card limits with shopping. She might not deserve it since she actually cheated on her boyfriend with his ex-best friend (and to think it was once vise versa), but she was happy. And when she is happy, she shops. Suddenly she remembered she was going to call Nate and invite him over. She searched in her huge Armani bag for her phone. Strangely, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Blair?" Nate called all over the apartment after he used his key to enter. He tried to knock a couple of times, but there was no answer.

He shouted her name again, now searching her in the apartment with his eyes. He heard a deep cough coming out of her bedroom. He frowned and marched to her bedroom, half expecting to find another man in bed with her.

All he found was a single Chuck Bass in a purple suit lying in bed and drinking scotch.

"Chuck", he said in his formal tone.

"Nice of you to finally arrive Nathaniel", Chuck said, still not looking at him.

Nate narrowed his eyes.

"Blair texted me to meet her, where is she?"

Chuck waved his other hand with Blair's phone. Of course he did.

"So…"

"Spare me the small talk. Let's cut to the chase. We both want the same girl, aren't we?" Chuck shot right back at him without blinking.

"What-" was all Nate managed to say.

"Please Nathaniel. The palace used to be my hotel. Of course I still have my privileges with the management"

Nate froze. How stupid could he be? There were security cameras everywhere.

"And here I was, thinking that making out in an elevator is my thing", Chuck finally said, turning his eyes to meet Nate's.

Nate sighed and leaned his back onto the bedroom wall.

"She doesn't want you anymore", he told Chuck.

"I don't think she would want you either after finding out her law firm won't be opening in Chicago after all".

"What do you mean? So where is it going to open?" Nate frowned at him.

"No where." Chuck responded calmly.

Nate looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm thinking about making my dear investor friend to cancel his investment. Meaning Blair's firm is officially dead" Chuck said while stirring the ice cubes in his scotch glass.

"The law firm was all she ever wanted, even more than me".

Nate turned his palms into fists.

"I'll invest in her company", Nate said with anger.

"Will you? Are you fifth in the Forbes richest men in the world list?" Chuck snored.

Nate had money, they all did. But he was probably no way close to that investor guy.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"I want you to let her go. Her rising law firm will make her happy. I will make her happy. I promise. Just let her go".


	13. AN

_So… I'm pretty much out of ideas for this fic. Looks like both you guys and myself lost interest in the fic, which is actually fine because I have no idea how to wrap this one up. If there's anyone out there who still reads, some ideas would be appreciated._

_Sorry for the lack of updates, the lack of reviews and ideas are the main cause._

_Hope you understand,_

_Rinat._


End file.
